Such a conventional electronic mirror system is known that includes an imaging device configured to capture a rear or side view image of a vehicle, and a display device configured to display, as an image, an image signal output from the imaging device (PTL 1). Here, the display device is disposed, inside the vehicle, at a position allowing a driver to easily view an image on the display device. A liquid crystal display, for example, constitutes the display device.